Festivities
by AssassinsCreedFAN
Summary: Simply a session in Arkham around Christmas time.. not exactly everyone expresses like of the holiday. (As always.. I'd place this in between Arkham Asylum and City)


Christmas one off

_Came up with this idea near the end of October, I was going to mention it to a couple of readers.. but decided to keep it relatively a secret till uploaded. Hope you enjoy this... I know it's not Christmas now but at least I haven't uploaded it halfway through the Summer or something of the like XD_

_It does have an appearance though of my 3__rd__ (I tend to count Delilah as an OC) OC, it's just a brief mention… just to sort of introduce her and get her in somewhere. Oh and I was gunna upload this along with new Selina fic but that one is proving hard to finish... it's interesting but I can't think of how to.. Finish it in an amusing and appropriate way- I'll try to look at that and get it uploaded_

Athena looked around, delighted at the current room's atmosphere. The upcoming holiday had indeed penetrated even Arkham's walls. She held her clipboard, marking off names, at least until coming across a new one.

She haven't yet been acquainted with the new member to the recreational activity, which she now happened to supervise. The psychiatrist secretly analysed the young woman, long straight hair of a similar colour to her own, only it seemed to stretch much further past the shoulders; ending in the middle of her back. Apparently with an age of 26 and suffering with pyromania according to her file. 'Interesting..' Athena mused privately, clearing her throat before speaking to the group.

"Hello everyone. I'm Dr Ridgeway for those of you who don't know me that well."

The Riddler smirked slightly at that, eyes glancing towards the newcomer she was directing the statement to. Said girl met his eyes for a moment, before re-directing her attention back; he did the same.

"How about you start... Esme?" Athena suggested, smiling at her.

The girl raised an eyebrow, though really expecting to the one to go first. "Well… I'm Esme Eleanora Lynns.." She then smirked softly, "..But the fuzz and the press call me Firecracker after my first major spectacle."

Athena nodded in acknowledgement, "Would you care to..-"

"Oooh, I heard about you from the news!" Harley interrupted, pulling at one of her chains to put up her hand; rather like in school.

Dr Ridgeway had to smile at that, shaking her head slightly. "You have something to share, Harleen?"

"Harley. Oh and of course! Why ya think I'm putting my hand up?" The blonde chirped slightly irritably, before clearing her throat. "As I was sayin'… I heard bout' a Firecracker on the news just recently." Harley then grinned, almost in pride. "Gotta say, loved the fireworks, kid!"

Esme found herself blushing, though giggling at Harley's optimism. "Well thank you… er… Harley is it?"

Harley Quinn beamed wider, "Ya can just call me Harls, and I'll call you Esme till I think of a fitting nickname for ya."

Esme looked to her side, finding a small man, the only one to be wearing a hat. She leaned closer to him, hoping for him to hear her. "Is she always like that?"

The hatted man smiled meekly, turning bright blue eyes to grace her features. "Who..? You mean Alice?"

"Hm? I thought she was called.."

"Ooh, but I call her Alice." He would have extended a hand for a handshake, but the cuffs prevented that. "I'm Jervis, but I prefer to be called Hatter. Mad Hatter."

Firecracker blinked, "You mean like from the book?"

"Why of course, what other mad hatters are there?" Jervis tittered, overbite visible. He was sort of adorable in her eyes, she couldn't understand why a man such as him was locked up in this place… but appearances could be deceiving.

"True.." She murmured, looking back to Athena, who had started to hand out paper.

"Well, today I decided to let you write a small paragraph. Creative writing if you will."

"Really? Creative Writing?" Two-Face grumbled to himself, fingers turning over his coin.

"Just be thankful that clown isn't here." Scarecrow uttered, receiving a glare from Harley, Crow ignoring it.

"Yes, he currently inhabits one of the solitary cells." The Riddler smirked, taking the paper Athena handed to him, one of his eyes making a flirtatious wink.

Esme raised an eyebrow, ignoring the others' conversation. "Write about what?"

"Christmas?"

"Does it really have to be Christmas related?" She huffed, "I'm not particularly fond of the.. Christmas season."

Harley perked up, "Just write about.. fire or something…- Ooh I could write about my J..-

"We'd prefer not to hear more of that tripe." Crow said, glowering at her like the rest of them. "It'll be like one of them teenage romance..-"

Athena snapped her eyes on Crow before they landed back on Esme again. "Well.. since it's Christmas you could just write about what your opinion of it is… it can be negative if you really want.."

"It's likely going to be used to infer some sort of quality in ourselves... such as negativity to things associated with Christmas… togetherness, generosity.." Jonathan began, starting to list.

"Guys just… write something." The frustrated psychiatrist grumbled, letting her eyes close briefly as they fell silent and only the scratching of blunt pencils across paper could be heard... and Harley mumbling to herself as she wrote. The silence was welcomed by her… recollecting herself.

After given around 5 minutes, the rogues sat quietly, a couple scowling at the festive 'drivel' they had produced. Dr Ridgeway cleared her throat, gesturing to Harley to start knowing hers would be positive.

"My opinion of the Christmas season is a happy one... Christmas is a time to spend with those you care about and get presents you've been waiting for all damn year. Maybe blow up a few bridges… raid a few shopping malls… generally enjoying yourself to the full." Harley grinned proudly, screwing up the piece of paper and throwing it at Scarecrow.. who just let it bounce off his forehead. "You next, Scary."

"Quiet, harlot."

"Jonathan.. if you will?" Athena said before a verbal assault started between them.

He huffed, briefly straightening out the page. "Christmas is a way people cope through the year… they use Christmas as something to work towards. The thought of stuffing their gluttonous faces with rich cuisine and tearing wrapping paper off presents is a form of coping mechanism."

Athena wasn't overly astonished by the response, she expected him to react to such a season in that way… all linking back to psychology. Jervis's expression turned to a pout at such negative words about such a wonderful time of year.

Edward shrugged a little, deciding to go next. "Christmas as a whole is pointless… the cheesy Christmas jokes in crackers, the tacky lights and the songs that talk of love and giving. Though a few well-placed presents to those who mean something to you doesn't hurt and treating yourself to something isn't a sin."

Harvey Dent next to him waited till the doctor gestured to him before muttering his only coherent words, the rest were crossed or scribbled out. "Around Christmas time I try to avoid answering the door in case of carollers."

"Is that it?" Harley blinked, expecting a little more than that.

"Well we couldn't decide what to write! Two Face crossed out anything I tried to write that sounded stupid in our head."

"Well that's fine….. Jervis?"

The smaller man's eyes brightened at this, "No more negativity about Christmas... mine is wonderful... and fluent… and festive…"

"Go on then."

He held back a meek giggle, eyes going to his page to read the first line. "Christmas time is a time of wonder. Christmas time is one of peace and happiness. People place meaning in gift giving and enjoy the filling flavours of a Christmas dinner... whilst sharing the experience with others." He gave some expressive gestures to accompany his 'piece', raising his voice in some areas in hopes to sound passionate. "People become closer, relax after a stressful year… enjoy a fabjous day before the New Year."

"For a moment there I thought he had a poem." Harvey gruffly replied, Jervis narrowing his eyes at having his piece insulted.

"As much as I see the effort you have placed in this Jervis… I don't agree with what you have... stated." Jonathan said with a slight critical tone, Jervis glaring at him.

"You may not, dear Dormouse but this is my opinion… I'm a candour being about this sort of thing, Jonathan."

Esme, quietly taking out a hidden lighter set fire to the corner of her work, suddenly not wanting to share it with the others.

"Fire starter!" Harley giggled, picking up the hint of burning in the air and her eyes fixing on Esme's burning paper on the floor.

Athena frantically began stamping on the piece, Edward taking this time to unlock his cuffs. He knew something she did not. It only took a few moments but the door to the recreational room was blown off, Joker emerging once the smoke had dispersed.

"Miss me?"

"Of course I did, J!" Harley squealed, pulling at her cuffs to hint to him she wanted them off. "Can't wait to blow up the bridge you promised me."

Athena picked up the piece of paper belonging to Esme before trying to reach for the button on the wall, used to call in the guards should things get out of hand. Only, before long, Joker had knocked her on her back and had, in what felt like seconds, released Harley and dashed out of the room; giggles ringing off the walls. Athena's head throbbed with pain, the back of her cranium had make contact with the hard floor.

While this happened, Eddie stood up, cuffs landing by his feet.

"Let me go too, March Hare." Mad Hatter pleaded, struggling in the restraints with a whine.

"Yeah let us go you snivelling..-"

"Well talking to me like that lowers your chances… I don't think I will aid you… what service would it do me having you three in Gotham?" Edward turned on his heel, muting out their furious shouting and barely glancing over at Esme before his attention went to Athena. Esme sat in silence, a juxtaposition to the events going off around her.

"E-Ed…-"

"I'll see you soon, kitten." He uttered, his voice carrying over the con noise before making his exit.


End file.
